


Impulsive Actions

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of giving into impulses and their lingering effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Day Drabbles at LiveJournal.

“Stop...” she breathed against his ear, the word harsh and yet gentle. Just like everything about her.

His breath was heavy as he stilled, his arm braced against the wall as his other hand gripped her thigh. There were voices on the other side of the curtain. He hadn’t noticed them at all, but she had a way of hearing everything and in moments like this it came in handy. Burying his face against her neck, he waited. She smelled of ochids and sex. It was fascinating. The two scents were overwhelming.

A mischievous smirk spread, hidden, on his lips. He thrust his hips, burying his hardness further inside her.

She hissed, her nails digging through his robes into his back as she clenched around him. “You’ll pay for that, Weasley,” she growled quietly against his ear.

He lifted his lips to her ear and drew the lobe between his teeth lightly before breathing against the cusp. “Oh, I do hope so,” he was about to say more when the voices stopped. For a moment they both held their breath, staying as still as possible. His heart beat heavily and he tried to think of what he would do if the guest drew back the curtain. Pulling back slightly he studied her in the darkness, noting the fear shining in her eyes. But as she turned her attention to him it seemed to melt into something else entirely.

The guests were moving again, further down the hall.

She raised her hand to cup the back of his head, fingers sliding through his ginger locks. “Fuck me, Charlie,” she breathed against his lips, capturing them in a hungry kiss.

He didn’t need to be told twice. In truth, he didn’t need to be told once. And he was certain she only used that particular phrase because she knew what it did to him when she cursed. Either way, he wasn’t about to refuse her. He thrust up into her, picking up their rhythm as he kissed her back roughly.


End file.
